100 things Hong Kong shouldn't do
by Kanamelove
Summary: Hello everyone I'm Hong Kong and like China and England have agreed that I need to write a list of things I cannot do... like not that I would ever do any of these things anyway... So hear it goes


**Hello everyone I'm Hong Kong and like China and England have agreed that I need to write a list of things I cannot do... like not that I would ever do any of these things anyway... So hear it goes,**

I may not put fireworks under England's bed... Or China's

for that matter.

No matter how funny it may be

Fireworks are bad therefore I may not touch them

Ever... No matter how much I beg

I should not draw naughty pictures

Even if it is fun

Korea and I will not get married...China has forbidden this...

I'm not really shore why though

Me and Poland cannot take over the world together...

Not that we where like planning this or anything

I cannot marry Poland either,

England and China have bolth forbidden this

I cannot tell Macau that he acts like a boring old man

No matter how true this may be

I may not team up with Romania to play pranks on random countrys...

He is also in trouble for this, magic and fireworks are a fun combo...

Sealand will never be my colony,

Sweden will declare war on me and that would be scary

This goes for all of the other micronations as well

I will not show up late to meetings

I will not skip meetings to hang out with Korea, Poland, or Romania

Even if world meetings are boring

I will not tell Germany that his meetings are boring

I will grow up to be a doctor like China says... Yeah right!

I will not "borrow" China's money for shopping

Or England's for that matter

I cannot steel flying mint bunny and teach him how to light fire works...

Even if it is funny

I will not tell Canada's bear Kumajirou that my panda is like way cooler

Though this is true

My panda is a stuffed animal and Kumajirou is real

Also I don't think Canada will appreciate it

I will not declare war on Russia

He has a faucet pipe...

And I would obviously lose

I will not give France pictures of England in his sexy waitor outfit

Same goes for giving pictures of China in a dress to Russia

I shall not steal Japan's yaoi and show it to Italy

He would be scared for life

I will not copy Japan's artwork

Even if it's a great idea and it makes me lots of money

This is wrong and I should stop

Arguing with Korea will get me no where

Also I will lose brain cells if I do

Me and America can never have a firework show

Ever... also the world would totally explode we did

I am not allowed to steal Austria's piano

If I did Hungary would totally declare war on me

I cannot marry Seychelles

Even if she is pretty

England said I would be a bad influence...

I am not allowed to tell Spain that tomatoes are now illegal

Same goes for Romano

I cannot tell Finland to like bring England and China coal for Christmas because they made me write this stupid list

Even if they seriously deserve it

I cannot kidnap Shinatty-chan and hold him for ransom... again

China was very mad the last time I did

Even if the ransom was like seriously for a good cause like buying house for the homeless

Just kidding me and Poland went shopping

You didn't just hear that

Me and Taiwan cannot prank call China

Or England for that matter

Nor can me and Romano prank call Germany

Prank calling is wrong and I shall not do it

Me and Korea shouldn't dance to Gangnam style at world meetings

it scares the micronations

Im not allowed to tell people they have bad feng shui

It will have no effect because they will have no idea what I'm talking about

I cannot tell Hungary and Japan to stop drawing yaoi pictures of me and Iceland

Hungary has a frying pan

Holding Prussia's Gilbird for ransom is not nice

China and England made me give him back

I cannot wear a maid dress to world meetings

China would be mad and England would secretly like it

I cannot tell Poland that buying ponies during war is a bad idea

He would make Warsaw my capital...

I should not set up play dates with Flying Mint bunny and Norway's troll creature thing and give them fire works to play with

Magical creatures can't use fire works

Also England doesn't appreciate this

I really was just trying to help though...

I shouldn't tell China his hair style is boring

Though this is true and he wishes he had sexy hair like me

Me and Taiwan need to stop commenting on China's hair

I may not "assist" America with his fireworks on 4th of July

This will scare people...

I am not a pyro, hahaha like seriously I'm not though

I will ignore what I just said because it is a lie

Im not allowed to bring up England's pirate days, especially since I was a pirate with him for a while

It will scare the micronations and probally isn't appropriate either

Drawing naughty pictures durring meeting is rude

Also I got yelled at by Germany last time I did

I will not tell America that he will lose weight by eating my food

It will not work

I will not let Korea into my house when I am alone

Korea will get the wrong idea

I cannot sneak into England's magic room

Especially with Romania

I shall not plan world domination with Poland or Romania

England says that they aren't sane, and that I am insane as well

I will not blackmail Finland with fire works to give me more Christmas presents

Though it is a great idea...

So like I finished my list now... well off to help America with his firework show hahaha!


End file.
